


Horny Harry

by DMHP2014



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Denial, Dirty Talk, Erections, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Horny Harry, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Potions Class, Power Play, Sexual Tension, Sexual confessions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMHP2014/pseuds/DMHP2014
Summary: Harry and Draco have to stay behind after class to re-do their potion. Arguments quickly ensue and before Harry knows it he's got a raging hard on, and then, somehow, Draco finds himself lending a helping hand.





	Horny Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/gifts).



> Dear birdsofshore,
> 
> This may seem a little strange as you have no idea who I am but I'm gifting this story to you because I've just had a good ol' time binging on all of your stories, which were absolutely fucking amazing - just saying, and wanted to give something back to you. I hope you have a chance to read this and I really hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for blessing us all with your awesomeness. Hugs.
> 
> DMHP2014 AKA Jo :-)

Draco gazed inside the standard size 2 Copper Cauldron and sighed in relief.

_Almost finished._

The potion was a lovely pearlescent green colour, as was expected.

"Looks perfect," Potter commented, leaning over and eyeing the potion with approval.

Malfoy sneered. "Yes, no thanks to _you_."

Harry rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, it was true after all, yet that didn't stop Malfoy from going off on yet another long and lengthy tirade.

"You have been nothing but an utter hindrance," the blond told the brunette unambiguously. "I can't believe I got stuck working with you again. I'm starting to think Slughorn's life mission is to make me as miserable as humanly possible and to think I helped him brew and stockpile the medical potions for the Hospital Wing," Malfoy grunted indignantly. "You'd think he'd cut me some slack, but oh no, that's too much to ask, instead I get stuck working with an imbecile who can barely light the fire beneath the damn cauldron, let alone brew the bastard potion. The _things_ I have to contend with. It's a wonder I haven't lost the will to live! And to top it all off, I'm now missing my lunch break because _someone,"_ he shot an accusing look at Harry who blinked back at him innocently, "used the copper stirring rod instead of the wooden one and fucked it all up!"

"Bloody hell," Harry groaned. "I said I'm sorry. I just assumed you meant the copper rod because we're using a copper cauldron," he shrugged like it was a logical mistake.

Draco glared at him, witheringly. "You should never assume in Potion making! You should always be absolutely certain."

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. "Right. It won't happen again. Now can you please finish the last step so that we can get out of here. I'm starving."

Harry longed to be in the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione, filling his face with the delicious Hogwarts food. His mouth began to water at the thought.

The blond pursed his lips. "Fine. Stand back and don't do or touch anything. You've already ruined one potion today and I will fairly murder you if you ruin another."

Harry snorted in amusement, and then quickly held his hands up defensively when Malfoy sent a vicious glare his way. "Alright. Sorry. I promise I won't touch anything."

Appeased, Malfoy turned back to the potion and swiftly centered himself. He picked up a white linen cloth and placed it in his left hand, carefully unwrapping it to reveal a small heap of fine golden Re'em hairs.

Harry watched, silently. The only sound in the room was the soft _puh, puh puh, puh_ of their lightly simmering potion.

The blond selected a shiny pair of point-tip tweezers and carefully plucked a single golden hair from the pile. He held it up to the light and examined it for several moments before seemingly satisfied with his selection and dropping it into the potion. He watched enthralled as it began to turn luminous purple.

Harry took two steps forward and leaned over Malfoy's shoulder to get a better look.

"Wow," he breathed next to the blonds ear and Malfoy just about jumped out of his skin, nearly tipping all of the Re'em hairs into the potion.

"You _idiot_ ," Draco hissed, staring as the hairs settled back into place on the cloth. "Stop breathing down my sodding neck! I just need to add one more and then it's done. Now move," he ordered, tossing his platinum hair to the side in irritation and causing several sort strands to flick out, like treacherous little tendrils, and tickle Harry's overly-sensitive nose.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath, his nose twitching in warning before he let loose a loud and obnoxious sneeze.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The Re'em hairs that were still sitting precariously on top of the cloth in Malfoy's hand instantly flew up into the air, caught up in the mesmerizing, torrid, tornado of Harry's sneeze, before halting in midair to flutter directly into their perfectly brewed potion.

Malfoy gasped, his face horror stricken, as he watched the hair's disappearing into the vivid purple depths, utterly powerless to stop them.

The potion instantly began to gurgle and bubble ominously, burping out large, vile smelling, pockets of gas, before eventually settling and turning a flat and unassuming brown colour.

"Ohhh -" Harry began, glancing between the soiled potion and Malfoy's alarmingly red face,"- _shit_."

Malfoy looked... _pissed._ Yes, he was definitely pissed - like more pissed than Harry had ever seen him before.

"Potter," the blond said, in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Hmm?"

"I suggest you run."

"What?" Harry frowned distractedly, grimacing as he poked the copper rod into the brown concoction, just to add insult to injury. It was congealing and, if he wasn't mistaken, _moving_. "Why?"

"Because I'm about to gut you and feed your innards to my pet Acromantula," Malfoy informed him on a growl and then snatched up his wand and aimed it at the brunette's torso.

Harry pulled his face in disgust. "You have a pet Acromantula? Gross," he jumped back and to the side as a _stinging_ hex skimmed his right nipple. " _Gah!_... Whoa. Now, hold on a minute Malfoy. This wasn't my fault."

" _Really?_ " the blond said, his voice sounding a little manic. "I suppose you're going to tell me that someone just happened to silently _apparate_ into this particular classroom and sneeze all over the place like an Erumpent before deftly _apparating_ away again. Even though you and I both know that it's impossible to _apparate_ inside Hogwarts."

Harry frowned indignantly at being compared to an Erumpent. " _No_ ," he scoffed but couldn't help a small amused smile from breaking free. It was a rather funny concept. "I sneezed because your hair tickled my nose."

"Oh, so it's my fault!" Draco exploded, throwing his hands up dramatically. He, on the other hand, wasn't amused at all.

"No," Harry muttered, looking a little like a small chastised child. "It's no ones fault. It just happened," he shrugged.

" _It just happened_ ," Draco repeated, disbelievingly. "Answer me this then, why on earth were you breathing down my neck when I specifically told you to stand back and do nothing?"

"I was just looking at the potion," Harry answered, scratching the back of his neck, sheepishly. "I like the colour Purple."

Malfoy wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I told you not to touch anything!"

"I didn't."

"Your sneeze bloody well did! You manage to dump every last bastard Re'em hair into the potion!"

"As if that's my fault! I can't help it if I need to sneeze," Harry retorted, incredulously. The blond git was being completely unreasonable.

"Fine! How about covering your mouth like every other normal civilized person or is that asking too much? Further more, your germs have most likely infected me!" Malfoy's face scrunched up like the thought alone was just too much to handle.

"Oh fuck off Malfoy," Harry snapped, irritation creeping up his spine. "I obviously didn't mean to sneeze all over your precious self and those... _hairs_ ," he finished lamely, forgetting the name.

Draco pressed his lips together, silver eyes flashing and nostrils flaring.

After several long moments of staring daggers at each other, Harry, eventually sighed and looked away.

"Look, lets just get this cleaned up and then go and find Slughorn and explain what happened. I'm sure he'll understand," Harry reasoned.

"He'll understand that you're a stupid idiot!" Malfoy snarled. "I'm doing no such thing. You did this, so you can clean it up and speak to Slughorn on your own," he informed the brunette bitingly and then turned on his heel to walk away.

Adrenalin, raw and electric, surged through Harry's veins and he reached out his hand, with lightening fast reflexes, to grip the blonds upper arm and tug him back. "I don't fucking think so, you're helping," Harry told him, almost coming nose to nose with the Slytherin.

"I'd love to see you try and make me," Malfoy hissed.

Was that a challenge?

Harry's grin was slow and devilish and Malfoy had but a second to regret his words before Harry had him bent over in a headlock.

"Potter!" the blond spluttered, his face pressed snug against the brunettes midsection. "Release me this instant!" he lifted his wand to blindly blast Harry with a hex but Harry swiftly knocked Draco's hand away, sending the wand clattering to the floor to roll away under a desk.

" _Grrr!_ You enormous dickhead!" Draco roared.

Harry smirked down at the back of Malfoy's blond head and tightened his arm around his neck, just a little. "Swear you will stay and help me clean up and I will let you go."

Malfoy gripped Potters hips and attempted to dislodge his head from the bastards hold but it was no use. "Potter, I swear, if you don't let me go, _right now_ , I will -" Malfoy broke off, not really knowing what he could possibly do in this rather unfortunate situation.

"You will what?" Harry asked, amusement clear in his tone, and he began to scruff up Malfoy's perfect hair with his free hand.

"Ugh. I will _kill_ you, that's what! _Get. Off. Me,_ " Malfoy bellowed, his voice muffled by the fabric of Harry's school jumper.

"Another death threat," Harry sounded pleased. "That's got to be the fifth one today. Surely you can do better than that, Malfoy," he taunted.

Draco was at a complete loss as to what to do because he certainly wasn't going to agree to help clean up and let the arsehole win. Absolutely not.

"Alright," Harry began, readjusting his hold, "how about you just sit and talk to me while I clean up. I think that's a fair deal."

"I don't want to talk to you, you barbarian!"

"Oh, come on, I'm not that bad am I?" Harry asked, voice as sweet as treacle pudding.

"You're a brute! You can't just manhandle people to get what you want. Have you no manners at all?"

"Manners? That's rich coming from you. You've been insulting me six ways from Sunday! But that's OK, I'll forgive you if you just sit and talk to me."

"Potter, you're so weird!" Malfoy complained. His face was beginning to get all sweaty so he tried to turn his head away from Potter's body heat but the heathen just pulled him right back in again, nearly suffocating him in the process.

"I know," Harry agreed solemnly. "Now, stop changing the subject. Do you agree or not?"

"I do not!" Malfoy wheezed, spitting out bits of fluff from Harry's jumper. His back was starting to ache something fierce. He leaned into Potter and wrapped an arm around his hips in hopes of relieving some of the pressure.

"Always such a difficult sod," Harry commented lightly and shoved Malfoy's head down lower.

Malfoy let out a grunt of pain and was horrified to find his face only inches from Potter's crotch. "Oh, sweet Merlin," he breathed.

"What was that?" Harry asked, grinning.

Draco scowled. "You're enjoying this aren't you, you beast."

Harry chuckled. "A little, yes."

In truth, Harry was enjoying it _a lot._ Having Draco bent over and restrained. It was like a dream come true. It didn't seem to stop the blonds sharp tongue though but Harry was glad about that, he loved it when Malfoy gave it to him verbally. It was such a turn on. It was hard to imagine that once upon a time it used to get him unbelievably pissed off whenever Malfoy so much as looked at him the wrong way but that was before Harry discovered what the real problem was and it was nothing to do with hate, like he'd originally thought, but something different entirely.

Shit, Harry was as hard as a fucking steel rod and Malfoy's face was _so_ close to his cock, if only he could push him down a little further...

"- you so bad, you're not going to be able to walk for a week."

"What?" Harry only caught the tail end of Malfoy's threat but that didn't stop his mind from conjuring up thoughts of all the things Malfoy could do to him that would render him immobile for a week. None of them unpleasant and all very sexual in nature.

"You heard me," Malfoy groused.

Harry shrugged. He was certain he'd like his own version better anyway. "Are you ready to agree yet? I can keep this up for the rest of the day... or at least 'till Slughorn gets here."

Malfoy growled low in his chest and dug his short nails into Harry's hips as he again tried to yank his head free.

 _Fuck!_ Potter was such a bastard, and a bloody strong one at that. Malfoy couldn't dislodge himself if his life depended on it. How on earth was he going to get out of this on the winning side? It seemed near impossible. Perhaps if he could find a way to sufficiently distract Potter so that he'd loosen his grip just long enough for Draco to get away. But how?

Draco relaxed a little and breathed in deeply through his nose. _Oh_. Potter actually smelt quite good, who would have thought? He turned his head ever so slightly and sniffed subtly. _Very_ good in fact.

"Are you sniffing me, Malfoy?" Harry asked, thoroughly amused.

Draco stiffened. "Don't be absurd," he scoffed. ' _Fuck my life!'_ he thought with a curse to the heavens.

"Of course," Harry said agreeably and then after a few seconds. "How do I smell?"

"Like shit," Malfoy told him matter-of-factly.

"Ah, so you did sniff me," Harry grinned like a cheshire cat.

"For Merlin's sake, Potter, must you be so annoying?" Draco needed a way to distract the insufferable git and quick.

In a desperate attempt at freedom, Malfoy, began tickling Potter by digging his finger tips into the brunettes ribs.

Harry didn't so much as flinch. "I'm not ticklish but nice try."

"For fucks sake!" Malfoy growled and kneed Potter in the thigh.

"Ouch!" Harry winced. "No need to get physical."

"Ha!" Draco barked out humorlessly. "Good one. You should take heed of your own advice."

"Oh stop, you're enjoying this really, I know you are," Harry moved to lean back against one of the high potions benches, bringing a complaining Malfoy along with him. God, what a picture they would make if someone was to walk in the classroom now.

Draco broke off on another insult and stared hard right at Potters crotch, which was now just barely an inch in front of his face. _.. Good grief,_ he could actually _see_ it, the thick outline of Potter's cock and, if he wasn't mistaken and he was quite certain that he wasn't, Potter was _hard_.

Draco sucked in a sharp breath. _Holy shit._

"Are you alright Malfoy?" Harry asked mildly.

"Yes," he swallowed, when in actual fact he'd wanted to demand if _he_ was bloody well alright because clearly he'd lost his frigging mind.

What did this mean? Why the hell was Potter hard?

He continued to gaze silently at the brunettes cock and almost gasped aloud when it twitched beneath Potter's trousers.

Malfoy licked his lips and closed his eyes as a brutal wave of arousal surged through him and speared him right in the groin, almost taking his breath away.

_Oh God, no, please, not now._

Draco breathed in deeply through his nose, in an attempt to halt his rapidly escalating desire, but stiffened almost immediately. Oh dear God, _it couldn't be,_ but he swore he could _smell_ Potter's arousal. He breathed in deeply again and almost groaned aloud. _Fucking hell._ He _could_ smell Potter's arousal - it was dark and musky and oh so perfect and he really, _really,_ wanted to... he wanted to...

The blond released a breathy rush of air that hit Potter right in the crotch.

Harry sucked in a shuddering breath and, without thinking, reached down with his free hand to grip his throbbing length.

It was a good 10 seconds later that he realised what he'd done and stared wide eyed at the back of the blonds head, instantly letting go of his dick. "Oh, hell," he sighed and quickly released Malfoy with a small shove. He really hoped he hadn't scared the blond off.

Draco straightened, slowly, and stared at the brunette expressionlessly.

Harry stared back, looking a little put out but mostly unconcerned and indifferent to the matter at hand, which was just _ridiculous._

Draco couldn't quite believe it, wasn't he embarrassed? The idiot usually blushed if he got called on in class to answer a question for crying out loud, or maybe it was just that Potter thought that Draco hadn't noticed?

Oh, this wouldn't do, this wouldn't do at all. Draco simply had to make it clear that he _had_ noticed. Also, it wouldn't hurt if he made Potter blush and flounder around in embarrassment too, just so that he could ridicule him for it in the weeks to come.

Draco crossed his arms, tilting his head to the side slightly, and began slowly raking his sliver gaze down Harry's form, stopping and lingering at the brunettes prominent bulge, before continuing on down his legs to his feet and then carefully retracing his path back up to emerald green.

Harry stood as still as he could, trying to act as unaffected as possible, but god was this a turn on. Malfoy deliberately sweeping his eyes up and down Harry's body, stopping to smolder at his crotch as if actually seeing what was beneath his trousers. When Malfoy's silver gaze met his again, Harry, shoved his hands inside his trouser pockets and gave the blond a challenging look.

_Unbelievable!_

Draco narrowed his eyes slightly in response and they both stared at each other for long moments. So long in fact, that Harry began to think that Malfoy wasn't going to step up to the challenge at all, but then the blond slowly licked his bottom lip and pulled it into his mouth, and sweet Merlin did Harry wish he was the one sucking it into his mouth.

"Potter," Draco said, voice deep and suggestive.

Harry raised a questioning brow.

"You're hard," the blond stated bluntly.

The brunette blinked once, he shouldn't have been surprised that Malfoy got straight to the point. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm horny," Harry answered frankly. Two could play this game.

A delicious thrill thrummed through Draco's veins but his face remained expressionless. "Does potion making make you horny?"

"No," Harry frowned slightly.

"Does sneezing make you horny? -- I've heard if you sneeze 7 times in a row it can actually bring you to orgasm."

Harry's lips twitched. "I've heard that too, but no, that's not why I'm horny."

"Hmm," Draco hummed in thought. "Does arguing make you horny?"

"Depends who I'm arguing with."

Malfoy eyed him speculatively. "Does putting someone in a headlock make you horny?"

"Depends who I'm putting in a headlock," Harry smirked.

"Do you put people in headlocks often?"

"No."

"What is it then, Potter, didn't you have a morning wank? I did. I wanked in the shower with Nott and Zabini in the adjacent cubicles. Risky I know, but I couldn't help myself. The fear of getting caught turns me on to the point where I'm mindless with need and, let's be honest, it makes the whole experience _so_ much better. Wouldn't you agree?" Draco resisted the urge to grin at the look on Potters face.

 _Fucking hell._ Harry swallowed hard and then breathed in deeply, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. He imagined Malfoy in the shower that morning, all wet and glistening, whilst he pulled himself off with Nott and Zabini in close proximity, chattering on about inconsequential things...

Shit, it was getting hot all of a sudden.

Harry lowered his head and opened his eyes, his pupils blown wide. "Yes."

"Yes what?" Draco asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I agree."

Malfoy smiled slyly. "So you wank in places where you could get caught?"

"All the time," Harry answered, eyes smoldering.

The blonds jaw tensed and his pupils dilated. "What about my other question."

Harry cast his mind back, trying to remember what else had been asked. "Ask me again," he finally said.

"Did you wank this morning?"

"No."

"Ah, so is that why you are so horny?"

"No. Even if I had wanked this morning I would still be hard now."

Draco licked his lips. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Harry drew the word out. Jesus, all this talk about wanking was making him feel lightheaded. He was desperate to touch his cock, to ease some of the pressure building there.

Malfoy walked towards Harry, slowly, and didn't stop until he was right in front of the brunette, almost touching him.

"Tell me Potter," Draco breathed close to Harry's ear. "Why is it then that you're so horny?"

This was it, surely he'd splutter out an excuse and blush like a 12 year old girl. Draco was sure of it.

Harry let out a shuddering breath. His cock was pulsing and leaking pre-come with every rapid beat of his heart. "It's you," he rasped, gripping the table behind him for some much needed support and also to stop him from grabbing the blond and ravishing him. "You make me horny."

Draco stared at him in disbelief and Harry stared right back, lips parted as he dragged air into his starved lungs.

Draco could hardly believe that Potter had just admitted that. He never in a million years thought that Potter would just come out and say it. _Fuck_. _Fuck. Fuck._

"I don't know why," Harry continued when the blond simply stared and said nothing. "It's just everything about you, you're just so... _nugh_. I don't know, I can't explain it."

"Try," Draco commanded.

Harry gazed at him, unwaveringly. "It's just you as a whole; the way you look, the way you talk, the way you _move_... I used to hate it, I still do sometimes, but it turns me on more than you would believe. I like our banter, that's the best part. The back and forth, it's exciting, and it's even better when you get so angry with me that things turn physical."

Malfoy continued to stare at him, his silver eyes intense and riveting.

"Remember a few weeks ago when we fought outside Charms and you nearly broke my nose?"

Draco nodded. "You spent the whole lesson in the hospital wing."

Harry shook his head. "No, I went to an empty classroom and wanked for a good 40 minutes and _then_ I went to the hospital wing."

"You wanked for 40 minutes after I nearly broke your nose?" Malfoy asked, dubiously.

"God, yes, I came so hard. Multiple times, in fact. I closed my eyes and imagined it was your hand on my cock, jerking me. It felt so good."

Draco closed his eyes and swallowed deeply as the image of Potter wanking clouded his brain. "Fuck, Potter. You're fucking crazy. Do you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," he answered breathily.

God, Malfoy was so close and he smelt so amazing - fresh with a hint of something dark and sensual. Harry wanted to bury his nose in the crook of his neck and inhale deeply.

Harry let out a little whimper and squirmed on the spot, he was dying to pull his cock out and relieve himself - _oh yes -_ and he wanted Malfoy to watch whilst he did it.

Draco watched Potter squirm in discomfort. "Do you need to come, Potter?"

" _Yes_ ," Harry whined brokenly. "So bad. _So so bad_."

Malfoy nodded. "Do you want to do it or do you want me to do it?" A small, _very small_ , part of Draco's brain was demanding, _'what the fuck are you doing?!'_   but the rest was totally on board and in agreement. Clearly he'd lost his mind.

Harry's cock twitched fiercely. "Oh shit. You, oh god, I want you to do it. Please. _Please,_ " he begged.

Potter begging was something of a marvel and Draco found he liked it a lot. More than he should. But he couldn't seem to care in that moment. He only had one thought in his mind and that was that he wanted to see Harry Potter completely come apart by his hand.

The blond reached down and pulled up Harry's shirt and jumper, exposing his toned stomach, and then popped the top button of the brunettes trousers.

Harry gripped the bottom of his jumper and shirt and pulled them both up to his chest, trapping them under his arms, so that they rested just above his pectorals.

Malfoy's eyes roamed Harry's torso hungrily, taking in all the dips and curves and sharp angles. He was absolutely stunning. Who would have thought that Potter was hiding this under his clothes.

" _Please,_ " the brunette pleaded, breathlessly. "Touch me."

Malfoy glanced up into Potters flushed face before pulling the brunettes fly down and letting his trousers fall open. _Merlin_ , there was a little wet patch on his boxers where he'd been leaking pre-come. Draco pressed his finger to it, causing Potter to moan brokenly, and then brought it up to his mouth to lick it. It was slightly sweet yet salty with an undoubtedly earthy undertone.

Harry watched enthralled. "How do I taste?" he asked roughly.

 _Delicious._ Draco thought but instead of answering he pulled Potters boxers down, tucking them under his balls and then gazed down.

Potter was hung - of course he fucking was - his cock long and thick and flushed an appealing deep pink, the tip glistening with copious amounts of pre-come. Jesus, how long had he been hard for? The whole fucking lesson?

Draco wrapped his fist around Potters length and watched as the brunette threw his head back and hissed.

" _Fuck,_ " Harry ground out, raggedly, pleasure flaring low in his pelvis and pulsing out in wicked waves.

Draco began to move his hand up and down Potters cock, squeezing it at the base and flicking his thumb over the head. Potters prick felt unbelievably hard, like steel wrapped in velvet, and it was hot, oh so hot, and heavy.

"Ah, yes. _Yes_ , oh _fuck_. Faster. _Please._ Don't stop, don't stop, _never_ stop, ahh," Harry chanted incomprehensibly. He had never felt anything like it. His body was literally thrumming with pleasure and desire so strong that he feared it might destroy him.

Draco watched utterly entranced. It was fascinating watching the brunette come apart like this. His face flushed and a little sweaty, his green eyes unfocused as they alternated between gazing at Draco's face and watching the blonds hand wank him so perfectly and so thoroughly. His chest heaved and his stomach quivered, in such an enticing way, as he tried his hardest not to come.

God, he was beautiful, how had Draco never seen it before.

"Merlin, Potter," Draco groaned. "You look so fucking hot. Does it feel good? Tell me, how does it feel having my hand on you?"

Harry grunted and scrunched his face up as if in agony. "Oh god, so good, it feels so fucking good. I've wanted this - _nugh_ \- so long."

Draco's cock ached like it had never ached before, it was almost painful. "Yes, I know you've fantasied about me doing this to you but have you fantasied about anything else?"

Harry stared at him, panting harshly, and then groaned when Malfoy twisted his fist and pumped faster. " _Shit!_ " he yelled his voice deep and throaty. "I'm close, fuck, _I'm so close_."

"No. Don't come yet," Draco growled and gripped the base of Harry's cock, hard, to stop him from coming. He didn't want it to be over yet. He grabbed Harry's chin with his free hand and forced the brunette to look him in the eye. "What else have you fantasied about?"

Harry resisted the urge to beg him to carry on and instead clenched his teeth together, staring into grey depths. " _Everything_ ," he hissed, his cock throbbing relentlessly. "You name it, I've thought about it and probably wanked over it too," he confessed eyes hard and unyielding. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Have you thought about my mouth on your cock?" Draco had no idea what he was saying, he was fully lost in the moment now.

"Yes."

"What about your mouth on mine?"

"Yes."

"Have you fantasied about me fucking you?"

"Yes."

"Hard?"

"Yes."

"Excruciatingly slow and deep?"

" _Yes, god yes!_ "

"What about me tongue fucking you?"

"Yes, yes, YES!" Harry cried out in frustration. "Fuck, Malfoy. _Yes._ "

"You dirty, _dirty_ , bastard," Malfoy breathed hotly in his ear.

"How long has this been going on?"

Harry swallowed and looked away.

Draco loosened his grip and pulled his fist up the length of Harry's cock before dragging it back down again, agonizingly slow. "Tell me," he demanded.

Merlin he was a sadist.

Harry shivered, his legs trembling, as his balls clenched and tightened in warning. "A while," he choked out, thrusting his hips forward and hissing at the divine sensation.

"Hours, days, weeks... come on, Potter, tell me?" Draco began to pump his fist in earnest again, twisting it at the head.

" _Fuck._ Months! - _Ahhh_ \- Almost a year," Harry cried out, his voice breaking and his body trembling.

_He was close, so fucking close._

Draco stared at him in shock. _Almost a year_. What the actual fuck? How was he only just finding this out now? How had he not noticed.

The blond pumped his fist three more times, drinking in all the exquisite expressions dancing over Potters face, until, without warning, the brunette was gasping harshly and arching his back as he came in long ribbony spurts, his spunk squirting all over Malfoy's hand and the sleeve of his school jumper.

Harry rode out his orgasm, his cock kicking fiercely in Malfoy's grip, stars literally bursting in front of his eyes and rendering him blind for several moments.

' _Shit,'_ Draco thought in shock, his senses slowly returning.

"Jesus, Potter, what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked weakly, his eyes wide and unfocused. He stared at Potter's pearly jizz on his hand. Merlin's tits, Potter's jizz was on his hand!

Harry gazed at the jizz too, panting lightly, as he tried to catch his breath. He liked seeing his juices marring Malfoy's perfect skin. "Nothing's wrong with me, I feel fucking fantastic," he chuckled. "We should probably clean up, lunch is almost over and Slughorn will no doubt be back any minute."

Draco shook his head in disbelief. Trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. Had it really happened? He looked down at Potter's jizz again. Yes. Yes it had. _Fuck!_ Didn't Potter see how fucking weird this was? - No, of course he didn't, he'd had a frigging year to get used to the idea. Good grief, but Draco had just tossed him off, in a damn classroom where anyone could have walk in on them, and not only that, he'd fucking _liked_ it. Oh and the things he'd said. He cringed in rememberance. What the hell was he thinking?! Oh god, was it just him or was the room spinning?

"Whoa, you OK?" Harry asked, concern evident in his tone. The brunette quickly cleaned himself up and righted his uniform before gripping Malfoy's arm and guiding him to a stool. "You look like you're about to pass out." he glanced at the blonds soiled hand and jumper and bit his lip. "Here, let me..."

Oh for fucks sake, was Potter really cleaning his jizz off Draco's hand? Oh, this was just too much.

"Potter, wha -"

There was the telltale squeak of a door handle and then the classroom door was being thrown open.

"Dear boys, have you not finished yet?" Professor Slughorn asked jovially as he entered the classroom. He looked at the two of them. Draco pale as a ghost and Harry... well, Harry, he looked very pleased with himself. "Why, Mr Malfoy, are you alright?"

"He's feeling a bit dizzy sir," Harry spoke up and rubbed Draco's back soothingly, like a mother would a child.

Malfoy stared at the brunette like he'd just witnessed McGonagall sticking a dildo up her arse, in other words, he looked horrified. He shook Potter's hand off with a flourish and stood up, pushing all thoughts of what had just happened to the furthest reaches of his mind. "No, no. I'm quite alright, Professor. In actual fact, I was just deliberating on how it is possible that someone who is held in such high regard by the whole Wizarding World," he gazed at Potter pointedly, "could be such a huge and unfathomable disappointment."

Slughorn looked taken aback. He glanced at Harry who stretched his lips into a tight little smile and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Malfoy let out a long suffering sigh. "Potter _ruined_ our Potion again."

"Oh, Harry, you didn't," Slughorn sighed, his eyes full of pity.

"He did, just look at it, it's irreparable," Draco pointed to the cauldron and Slughorn turned to inspect it, muttering under his breath as he did so.

Harry elbowed Malfoy in the stomach for his troubles. " _Dickhead_ ," he hissed in irritation and suddenly everything was right with the world again.

Draco rubbed the sore spot and glared at him. "What? It's the truth," he hissed back.

"I'm not that much of a disappointment," Harry whispered. "I did save the fucking world."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Oh spare me. Could your head get any bigger?"

The brunette grinned. He was only teasing and Malfoy knew it.

"Well, I suppose I can let you both off just this once," Slughorn said, turning back to the boys. "Draco, I know that you usually excel at potion making and, Harry, well, you do OK. _Sometimes_ ," he tilted his head to the side and frowned. "I must admit, you were better in 6th Year," he added, eyeing Harry for a few moments, and then he broke into a wide toothy smile. "Oh, I almost forgot, did I tell you that The Slug Club is meeting this Saturday evening? You should come along Harry. You too Draco."

They both smiled tightly and nodded.

"Excellent," Slughorn clapped his hands together, thoroughly delighted. "Now, once you've both cleaned up, you can go to your next class. I will write you a note to explain why you're late."

"I'll clean up sir," Harry offered. "After all, I did ruin the potion. Malfoy can go ahead to his next lesson."

Draco frowned suspiciously. What the bloody hell was he up to?

"Ah, very well," Slughorn smiled agreeably.

"Yeah, I guess I owe Malfoy," Harry smirked at the blond. "In more ways than one," he winked and bit his bottom lip and Draco just about died on the spot.

Luckily Slughorn wasn't paying attention.

"Um - I... Yes. Fine," Draco stammered uncharacteristically. "Goodbye then."

Harry snorted.

The blond grabbed his bag and walked as casually as he could out of the classroom, swiftly closing the door behind him. He walked a little way down the corridor before stopping to slump against the stone wall.

_Holy shit._

He ran his hands over his face. That had to be the weirdest hour of his life by far and, weirder still, he had a throbbing hard on the size of Jupiter.

He sneaked a glance up and down the corridor and quickly slipped inside the nearest empty classroom.

It didn't take long. He wanked himself fast and feverishly until he was coming with a sharp strangled moan, his semen splattering obscenely onto the cold stone floor.

Afterwards he would swear that he didn't think of Potter while he did it, even though he most definitely did.

Little did he know that from that moment on, Potter would be clouding his every sexual fantasy.

_Fucking Potter._

_~END~_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. I do hope there weren't any mistakes but if anyone does see any that are bothersome, please feel free to let me know, I don't have a beta because I have no idea how to go about getting one! haha. Oh and, if you don't mind, please leave a comment. I absolutely love to read your thoughts. Thanks ever so much.


End file.
